No-Upgrade-Limit Flamethrower Monkey
The Base Flamethrower Monkey is controlled by mouse and costs $750 to deploy. Its flamethrower has a length of 150px and a width of 75px. and burns one layer of bloon every half second. Upgrades Widespread Flamage ($800) Width of flamethrower grows to 90px! Kerosene Burn ($1,000) Bloons have an afterburn that lasts for four seconds. One layer is popped each second. If they pop while affected, a small fire stays for one and a half seconds that will deal one damage to each bloon that passes. Greek Fire ($1,600) Bloons hit by the flamethrower will have fire stuck onto them for six seconds and will move 50% slower. The flame is now green and the afterfire will burn for five seconds and deal two damage. Rubber Melt ($2,150) Bloons now lose three layers per half second when hit by the main flame. Ice Melter ($2,200) Frozen Bloons that are hit by the main flame of a flamethrower lose a whopping seven layers per half-second. Draper Point ($3,000) Other bloons that touch a bloon on fire catch the fire for two seconds, losing one layer per second and not leaving a flame. Brown Dwarf ($4,500) Flamethrower length grows to 225px and burns four layers per half second. Fire is now red and glows greatly. MOAB Melter ($5,000) Flamethrower deals 4x damage to MOAB-Class bloons and sets them on fire for ten seconds, dealing five damage per second. Red Dwarf ($6,000) Flamethrower is now 130px wide and deals six layers of damage per half second. Warmth ($7,500) Flamethrower heals one health per half second when over a tower. Class-K Star ($10,000) Flames are now orange. Flamethrower deals eight layers of damage per half second and the afterburn fire stays for four seconds and deals two layers of damage per half second. Fiery Aura ($12,000) Flamethrower Monkey now has a 75px aura around him/her. It deals 2 layers of damage every half-second and heals monkeys in the aura by two health every five seconds. Class-F Star ($15,000) Flames are now yellow. Flamethrower deals eleven layers of damage per half second and the remaining fire from afterburn bloons stays for five seconds and deals two layers of damage to passing bloons. Invigorating Blaze ($20,000) Flamethrower increases attack speed and damage by 25% when over a tower. Effect is doubled if the tower is also in the Fiery Aura. Class-O Star ($30,000) Flames are now a bright blue. Flamethrower deals twenty layers of damage per half second and deals 4x more damage on MOAB-Class bloons. Blazing Aura ($35,000) Aura is now 120px, a bright orange, and deals four layers of damage every half-second. Monkeys in the aura are healed by two health every three seconds. Nebula Fire ($50,000) Flamethrower deals thirty layers of damage per half second. Flamethrower is now 350px long. Gunpowder Enrichment ($60,000) Bloons popped by the main flame now explode. Explosion radius is the same as a missile from the missile launcher. Quasar Inferno ($75,000) Fire is now white. Flamethrower deals fifty layers of damage per half second. Afterburn fire stays for a whopping ten seconds and deals three layers per half second. Fire Of Rage ($80,000) Ability: Rage-Thrower. Lasts 30 seconds. When activated, the flamethrower quadruples the damage and speed of all towers and the aura quintuples it. 90 second cooldown. ...and yes, Gwendolin would be VERY proud of this. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers